Mobile terminals, such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and the like, provide various useful functions to users through various applications. Lately, mobile terminals have evolved to multi-functional devices that allow use of various types of information by providing various additional functions in addition to a voice call. In particular, a mobile terminal connects to an external device to provide a data input/output function of outputting data through the external device or receiving data from the external device.
In order to provide the data input/output function, the mobile terminal should connect to the external device according to a specific connection method. The specific connection method includes a Universal Serial Bus (USB) method and a Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL) method. The MHL method has significantly reduced the 13 lines of a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) to 3 lines, and has compatibility with a standard micro USB that uses a 5-pin connector. However, the MHL method cannot simultaneously support the USB method and the MHL method. In order to overcome the limitation, a manufacturing company has designed an 11-pin connector for simultaneously supporting the USB method and the MHL method.
However, since a mobile terminal supports either a 5-pin connector or an 11-pin connector, and the mobile terminal with the 5-pin/11-pin connector can connect only to external devices that are supported by the corresponding connector, the mobile terminal has low compatibility with external devices.
Accordingly, there is a need to enable a mobile terminal to simultaneously support a 5-pin connector and an 11-pin connector.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.